Astir Lucan
"We stand once more, blade in our hands, vengeance in our minds, fire in our souls" - Astir Lucan Lord Astir Lucan, Master of Wolves, Lord of Ghraca and Commander of the Proudchild, is the current Chapter Master of the Astral Wolves chapter. He quickly rose through the ranks during the Sycorax Campagin executed by the former 2nd Captain Cesare Stamos. Lucan is a ruthless leader, offering no quarters to the enemy and never giving in to emotions. He is a cunning tactician and strategist, known for his many legendary victories and he has a long roll of honours. After the Battle for Ghraca, Lucan has become more belligerent, and especially loaths the Tyranids, and his former brethren whom exploited the weakness of the Astral Wolves, and went to terrorize and pillage the remains of the Ghraca Sector. He has since become a byword for destruction and war. He is a towering and frightening warrior, and is lauded as a boastful combatant by many Astartes of the thousands of different Chapters. He has earned many feats and much gravitas through his service, but something that has made many tacticians wonder, is the fact that he sent 5th Captain Lycaeus Eugelon as his voice, and chose not to join the Badab War personally, only joining as Fleet Commander of the Proudchild during the Breaking of the Ring of Steel. This has voiced doubt, as to if Lord Lucan has been occupied with other "tasks". No evidence of this has been or can be supported however, and only the Astral Wolves would know. History Astir Lucan saw his first action as scout during the Sycorax Campaign in 650.M41 serving under the heroic Captains Stamos of the 2nd and Myrmidon of the 10th. After Lucan showed prominence and saved the Astral Wolves from the Gorewolves brute attacks with his cunning tactics. Stamos saw the leadership in Lucan and immediately promoted him to Sergeant of the 2nd company, an uncommon rise through the ranks. Later during the campaign, Lucan and his squad was vital in saving the beleaguered 1st company under command of the legendary captain, Athas. When the battle was over, Athas promoted Sergeant Lucan and his squad to the 1st company. During the Corinthian Crusade which spurned between 698.M41 and 705.M41, the 1st and 7th companies were crucial in the fighting against Skargor's battlefleet. When 7th Captain Aelus thunderhawk was shut down, whilst performing raids on ork supply lines, the 1st company came to their relief. The 1st company under First-Captain Athas command were ambushed and cut down piecemeal. When Athas was brutally slain, Sergeant Lucan took command and led the surviving Astral Wolves into a rag-tag fighting force, quickly destroying the remaining orks with his ruthless tactics. Upon his death, Lucan was named First-Captain by Athas. During the conclusion of the Sabbat Worlds Crusade in 765.M41, Chapter Master Sevlon was laid low by Magister Skara, and First-Captain Lucan rallied the remainding Astral Wolves to fight back the forces of the Ruinous Powers. Although Skara slipped away, a large part of his force was obliterated by the Astral Wolves. Sevlon before his death, named Lucan Chapter Master and "Warmaster" of the Astral Wolves. Wargear Iron Oath: This relic blade was the personal blade of first Chapter Master Nero. It is enormous and resembles a great sword. It is ornately decorated with golden embellishments and inscribed with an Oath of Moment to the Emperor, made by Nero himself. Since then, it has been given to every Chapter Master ever to have served the Astral Wolves Honour's Oak: This baroque storm shield was a former relic of the Sons of Horus, and was given on to Captain Corianos. During the Horus Heresy, Corianos bestowed the Oak to his close friend, Nero. It was recently repaired by the Master of the Forge, to once more be used in battle. Talon of Stars: This lightning claw is an ornate weapon, evident of a Master Artificers work. It was specially built by Orvain Jarcaex for Chapter Master Astir Lucan, and it was this weapon that feel Chaos Lord Anteus, a former Chapter Master of the Astral Wolves. Mantle of the Titan: This terminator armour is a relic of the Astral Wolves, and greatly venerated by the Chapter's artificers. It is rumoured that the armour was retrieved from a Black Legion vessel, untainted by corruption, and the only divine object onboard that damned ship. Since it was retrieved, it has been donned by the Chapter's Master, and has lately been modified by Patriarch of the Forge *Helion, to better fit the need of Lord Lucan. Honours